


a little light musing

by cROAissant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Dimileth Secret Gift Exchange, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cROAissant/pseuds/cROAissant
Summary: After dinner doesn’t go quite as planned, Byleth and Dimitri share a quiet moment before bed.A F!Dimileth Secret Exchange gift for FoxxGlove.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	a little light musing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/gifts).



> Hello, it's me, the blob of a writer that sprinted through ten YOI fics then took a two-year hiatus. Now I'm back writing for the game that I've been obsessed with for almost as long as my hiatus and the ship that brings all the soft feelings into my soul.
> 
> This is my gift for FoxxGlove for the F!Dimileth Secret Gift Exchange. It's a little short, but I think I managed to have two of your four possible requests in this fic. I hope you like it <3

Byleth was never one for large gatherings. Growing up, she much preferred staying in her own room or tent when her father’s mercenaries were in the mood for celebration. She reveled in private tea parties during her time in Garreg Mach and handled her classes and seminars just fine, but the White Heron Ball had been far too overwhelming for her taste — though that may have been more due to the number of people who had asked her to dance rather than anything else.

Sothis had been right, she had been trying to run away when she met with Dimitri on the way to the Goddess Tower that night.

Unfortunately for her, being the queen consort of a united Fódlan and the archbishop of the Church of Seiros meant that large gatherings were the norm. Even that night’s dinner, which was supposedly an intimate affair among her and her former students, had turned into a wonderfully chaotic affair. Still…

“It was just supposed to be dinner,” Byleth whined into her husband’s neck. She curled herself closer against him, arms and legs winding tighter to savor his warmth. Dimitri sighed and nuzzled into her hair in response.

With no sign of the impromptu festivities coming to a close, she and Dimitri had excused themselves sometime after midnight. Byleth hadn’t even bothered putting away the dress and shoes she’d worn for the evening, throwing them in some general direction before slipping into a nightgown and plopping herself onto their large bed.

Dimitri was quick to follow her, giving himself a little more time to pick up her dress off the floor and put it away with his own clothing to be cleaned. As soon as he settled himself in bed, cocooning them both in blankets and furs, she settled herself comfortably in his arms. After a long day of work and the world’s most cheerful but stressful dinner, they both deserved a few quiet moments to cuddle.

They hadn’t been the first to escape by far. Bernadetta had bolted for her room at the first sign of Sylvain’s antics. Constance had lured Ferdinand away for a night ride, wary that the latter's competitive nature would overrule his common sense. Linhardt, not the least swayed by Caspar’s teasing, had wandered off to the library with an exasperated Lysithea in tow. Hapi had disappeared sometime in the first hour, and so had Marianne and Ashe. Lorenz had tried to leave at some point, but had been unceremoniously dragged back into the fray by a cheerful Hilda.

She hoped he managed to sneak away soon.

Some, like Dedue, Mercedes, and Petra, had stayed behind to ensure that things wouldn’t get too rowdy. As they were leaving, Byleth caught a glimpse of the queen of Brigid pinning Felix down to prevent him from taking a decorative sword from a suit of armor outside the dining hall. Ingrid, who normally would have been in charge of manhandling the dear idiots she called her friends, had been trapped in Dorothea and Annette’s clutches.

Ignatz, who she thought would join the three in wrangling his friends if not leaving all-together, was watching the drinking competition unfold with a mix of terror and awe. With a boost from Raphael, he’d perched himself up on the fireplace mantle to sketch picture upon picture of the night’s events.

Still others, like Yuri, his Majesty King Khalid of Almyra, and the instigator of chaos himself, had stood idly by to revel in their handiwork, casually sipping on their drinks and dodging the occasional piece of flying dinnerware.

“I’m so sorry, Beloved,” he rubbed gentle circles on her back as he spoke, “I had forgotten just how… lively our friends could get. It was my fault for allowing Sylvain access to the cellar.”

Byleth snorted, “ _I’m_ the one who invited the mercenaries to join in.”

“I didn’t stop the drinking contest.”

“I encouraged Leonie to join in.”

“I had her sit between Caspar and Balthus.”

“Which I agreed too.”

“That doesn’t implicate you in the slightest, and you know it.”

“Well, neither does having a seating arrangement, Dimitri. You know as well as I do that they wouldn’t have followed it if they really didn’t want to.”

“Figures I would know our friends well enough to have placed them in the most convenient seats to plan all this.”

“Well, I had the maids bring in more alcohol after the first round.”

“Wait, you did?”

She pulled away slightly to sheepishly bat her eyes at him. His blue eye bore incredulously into hers. “They were having fun?”

The look melted to mirror hers, “Er… then that bodes a bigger problem than we initially thought… I also asked the maids to bring in more alcohol.”

A beat. “Then if we owe anyone an apology, it’s the maids.”

“Definitely the maids,” Dimitri grimaced. “I wouldn’t be surprised if half the castle staff quit in the morning because of this.”

Byleth breathed a soft laugh and poked playfully at his cheek, “From the stories I’ve heard, this wouldn’t be the worst thing they cleaned up after. The parlor still hasn’t recovered from the little ice skating incident.”

He raised a curious brow at first, but realization dawned on him soon enough and his face flushed the brightest red. Byleth continued her poking in earnest. “Annette,” he hissed.

“Felix, actually.”

“Felix?!”

She smiled, “Alcohol makes him chatty, apparently.”

“Well, let’s see just how chatty he is in the morning,” he huffed. “Though, I doubt we’ll be seeing most of our friends until well into the afternoon considering just how much they’ve drank.”

“Remind me to have someone bring some Ginger Tea over to their rooms,” she hummed. “Goddess knows we have a surplus.”

Dimitri brought a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek. “At least you know that you won’t be alone in your misery tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes, our friends will be thrilled to know that they’ll be throwing up in solidarity with me,” her voice flat.

He chuckled, “I’m trying to look on the bright side, Beloved.”

“I know, love,” she whispered, moving the hand that was on Dimitri’s neck to her still flat stomach. “It’s just too bad that we didn’t get to tell them today.”

His hand, oh so warm and gentle, joined hers. “And so many things happened tonight that I doubt anyone realized that you didn’t have any wine.”


End file.
